Forever and Always
by vampireangelxx
Summary: A story about Rose and Dimitri after L.S. Rose and Dimitri are soul mates-meant to be together forever and always. But some things happen that they never wanted to happen, but they'll find a way, just like they have before. I changed the summary.
1. made for me

_**Author's Note **_

_**This is my first story on here. Of course, it's a Vampire Academy fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. :) Also, the whole story is in Rose's perspective, unless it comes to a point where I have to do it in some other character's perspective, but I doubt it'd come to that. Kay, I hope you'll review at the end! (: **_

_**~vampireangelxx~ **_

**Prologue**

Do you ever think about, when you've done all you can do, giving up? I don't. I'm not the type to give up. My life has always been complicated, and sometimes, when I think about it, filled with adventure and way too many journeys.

But when I really look hard deep within myself, I know I am thankful for everything that becomes my life. Like, say, guarding her Royal Majesty, Vasilisa Dragomir. Or, her full name, Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir.

But I just call her Lissa when we aren't at Council meetings. Anyway, my life is just about what I'd imagined…but not quite.

See, the thing is, Lissa has only been queen for a short while, and that's only because she has another half-sibling: Jill Mastrano. Lissa and Jill share the same dad, who's dead.

I'm not going to talk about that much. It's too hard to explain. I've always been the kind of woman who rushes into situations, sometimes without thinking.

Live in the now. Worry about the consequences later.

Dimitri has always chastised me for rushing into situations without thinking. Dimitri is my lover and another member of the royal guard for Lissa.

Ever since I first met Dimitri, my life has changed forever. He'd taught me so much. Why he'd taught me so much? Because he had been my instructor.

Of course, we are equals now, and whenever we have free time, we spend it together. Out in public. I love Dimitri and my life is just about perfect…except, of course, it really isn't.

My name is Rose Hathaway, and I am nineteen years old, living my life as a guardian for the Queen and living by my own standards. Of course, guardians have to follow rules.

And this is my story.

**Chapter 1**

I was on my break with Dimitri, of course, and we were lying in our bedroom, in the palace housing.

"I know this is a really common joke, but why did the chicken cross the road?" I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"To get to the other side," He said in that calm manner of his, but I saw an amused glint in his eyes. "Roza, you really need to think of better jokes." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know, comrade. No need to remind me." I grinned and kissed his lips. I loved Dimitri, and he understood me, like more than I understood myself.

It was the same with me. I understood him more than he understood himself. I loved him because he was the bravest man I knew, and about a billion other reasons. I was always captivated by not only his looks, but by his personality.

We kissed for a long time. I pulled back slightly, and I gazed into the depths of his gorgeous, brown eyes. I smiled then I got up off the bed and slipped off my shirt, not caring that I was changing in front of Dimitri.

I slipped off my jeans, and then changed into a silky red nightgown, that went down to mid-thigh.

It was spaghetti strap, and was very low cut. I put my jeans and t-shirt in the laundry basket. It was Moroi night so we had to get our rest.

I slipped into bed with Dimitri, and after him staring longingly at me for a long, long time, we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up, and Dimitri was already gone. My heart pounded in my chest as I recalled the way he'd looked at me last night.

I hurried and changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top that clung a little. I then put on a black leather long sleeved cropped jacket, seeing as how it was winter.

I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked out into the spacious living room. I saw Dimitri sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee, and reading a western novel. He glanced up at my approach and smiled.

I sat down next to him. He placed a bookmark in his book and set it down on the coffee table.

"Someone's finally awake." He said, amused.

"What time is it? Obviously, I don't own a watch."

"It's almost three in the afternoon."

"Oh, wow. I usually don't sleep that long." I noted. "And aren't we going to another one of those meetings?" I asked.

He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "While you were sleeping, Guardian Tanner came here and told me you and I weren't needed at the meeting, and he also told me that we were going to have a longer break than usual."

"Oh. Well, that was unexpected. Heck, I don't mind." I said casually. My heart was racing in my chest as I thought of all the possibilities of what Dimitri and I could do.

Dimitri cupped my face between his hands and leaned forward and kissed my lips. At first, it was slow and sweet, and then it became hungrier and passionate. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled me up, and we eventually ended up on our bed.

He was on top of me, and as our clothes eventually ended up on the floor, I knew that he was made for me, meant for me. As I was meant for him.

We eventually stopped making love, and I lay against his chest, feeling content and happy. I grew tired, even though it was the middle of the Moroi day. I yawned and Dimitri laughed.

"You're tired already? Well, I can understand why." He said. I nodded, my eyes drifting closed but I forced them open, trying to stay awake. "Roza," He said gently. "If you need to sleep, you can sleep. It's what your body needs. Rest, please, Roza."

"I…I need to stay awake…" But I gave in to exhaustion and I fell asleep, dreaming about Dimitri…

I woke up a while later and saw Dimitri was sitting up on the bed, his back against the headboard, reading a western novel. He was clearly He was already dressed.

I got up and changed into faded dark blue jeans, and a t-shirt that was cropped, showing off my stomach.

I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room, and I cooked myself a couple corn dogs in the microwave. When they were done, I let them cool for a bit then I ate them.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to see Eddie Castile, a really good friend of mine, who lived next door. "Rose, where are you going?" Dimitri asked, coming up from behind me.

I turned around, and replied, "I'm going to go see Eddie. I haven't seen him in a while."

"All right. Come back soon, okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead, and I left shortly thereafter, heading off to Eddie's place.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you liked it! =) Tell me what you think! Thanks so much xD **_

_**~vampireangelxx~ **_


	2. breakdancing

**Chapter 2**

"So, Rose, how have you been?" Eddie asked, curious. We were sitting on Mia's couch, and he was sitting beside me. Mia had her own place now and her guardian was Eddie.

Their house was modest, clean, and nice. The walls were painted blue. I smiled. "I've been good, how about you? How are you and Mia doing?" I grinned this time. He smiled and a look that I'd never seen before came into his eyes.

"We're doing fine. She's sleeping right now, so I guess I should go watch her bedroom, just in case that kidnapper comes around." He said, his forehead creasing. He stood up. My eyebrows shot up.

"Kidnapper?" I exclaimed. He nodded, looking like he expected my reaction.

"Yeah, there's been a rumor going around regarding the kidnapper. There have even been some sightings. I'm pretty sure it's a Moroi. I'm just guessing, though. Supposedly, the kidnapper would take hostage of young girls—not like twelve, thirteen year old young girls," He added hastily. "He would kidnap seventeen, eighteen, nineteen year old young girls. And Mia is 18 now. See you later, Rose." He said then he headed for the stairs.

I got up and walked to the door and walked out, heading back toward palace housing.

When I got there, I walked in and went to find Dimitri. He didn't appear to be here, so he was probably somewhere else. I went to my room, needing some relaxation, and laid down on my bed.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until Dimitri woke me up, shaking my shoulder. I woke up, sitting up so fast that it made my head spin slightly.

"Roza, wake up."

"I am awake." I said, but I swayed suddenly and fell back against the pillows. Dimitri looked worried.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Well, now I'm fine. That was weird. And I'm hungry." I said right when my stomach growled. He laughed, and I scooted closer to him and leaned against him, taking in his warmth. I felt him press his lips to my hair, and they lingered there.

I got up off the bed, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I was cooking ramen, Dimitri came up from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I smiled and leaned against his chest while still stirring the ramen.

"I love you," I said, smiling bigger when he said, "As I love you."

I almost felt like crying when he murmured some Russian words in my ear. It sounded like he was complimenting me…it also sounded almost like he was flirting with me…in Russian. That was new. I finally found my voice, though it was a little shaky. "I, uh, need to focus on the ramen, otherwise it'll probably burn." He started to let go of me, but I protested.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "That doesn't make me lose my focus!" I added. He chuckled, and the sound was warm and deep. I then paid more attention to the ramen, trying not to get distracted by his aftershave.

The ramen was soon done shortly thereafter, and I slipped out of his arms just for a moment so I could put my ramen in a bowl. I did and set it down on the counter so it could cool. When it was done cooling, I ate it, taking slow bites at first, then I ate quickly, but not quickly enough for me to have a stomachache later.

I walked over to Dimitri. I put my hands on his chest, splaying my fingers so I could touch more of his chest. He put his hands over mine and smiled.

My heart fluttered, but I smiled anyway. I leaned up on my toes so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me easily and set me on the counter so I wouldn't have to reach as far.

I locked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We kissed, warm and sweet, and the electricity sparked between us. The connection burned brighter than ever. Dimitri was everything to me, and I couldn't imagine a life without him…okay, I could, but I didn't want to ever think about that. Besides, that was the past. Tomorrow's the future, and I'd spend it with Dimitri, my soul mate.

I untangled from him, and pulled away slightly, so I could gaze into his gorgeous eyes. I glanced out the window, and saw that it was raining. I grinned mischievously. He gave me a suspicious look.

"I know that look," He said warily.

"What look?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"The look you get when you have some crazy idea."

"It's not crazy." I said, grinning wider. "It's insane!" I laughed at his expression. I hopped off the counter and took his hand, tugging him toward the door. At first he didn't budge.

"Aw, come on, comrade!" I pouted. He sighed, smiling, then let me lead him. I tightened my hand on his and led him toward the living room, and out the front door. It was raining heavily, but thankfully not pouring.

I walked toward the middle of the Court, where everyone could see, and I let Dimitri stay back, watching me with arms crossed over his chest.

I was dancing in the rain, swaying my hips with my arms above my head, and I might as well have been at a club. I spun, and then the rain started to stop. I got another insane idea.

I ran past the people who stared, past Dimitri, and into the house and grabbed the stereo and ran out and saw Dimitri leaning against a building.

I ran past him, grinning, and placed the stereo on the ground. Luckily, it was battery powered. I pressed play, and the song that played was: _Till The World Ends_ by **Britney Spears**.

I danced along with the way the song was going and swayed my hips. I walked slowly, taking one step then another. I lay down on the ground, preparing to do a move.

Then I jumped back up, using my dhampir reflexes, and I kept dancing, doing all sorts of different moves. Then the song ended, and it went straight to the next song: _I Wanna Go_ by the aforementioned artist.

I swayed my hips. "I, I, I wanna go oh oh all the way-y-y! Taking out my freak tonight!" I sang, not caring that people were staring and some gave me horrified looks.

I then did something I don't think even Dimitri expected: I twirled then did a front flip and the palm of my hand was on the ground as I spun, with one arm in the air, and my legs in the air.

The song ended and the song, _On The Floor_, by **Jennifer Lopez **played next.

I did another flip to get back on my feet. I swayed my hips again. I leaned down, and then I slowly leaned up. I did all sorts of different dance moves that fit with this song. Dimitri watched the whole time. I finally stopped, feeling a little out of breath.

The song ended, and I grabbed my stereo I'd gotten for my nineteenth birthday and walked back toward palace housing. Dimitri took the stereo from my hand and placed it on the coffee table in the living room.

Dimitri said, his voice full of wonder, "You were amazing, Roza, you surprised me by break dancing. I didn't know you were capable of that." He wrapped my arms around my waist and I replied casually,

"Thanks. I didn't know I was capable either till I tried it. Guess I'm just awesome at dancing." I grinned and he smiled.

I felt happiness glow inside of my heart. Honestly? I didn't really care about what anyone thought…except, well, I cared what Dimitri thought…sometimes. I was so happy that I might as well grow wings and fly...

But I knew something would get back at me for feeling this way. I didn't know why or how, though.

I just knew.

**Author's Note**

****_Hey, thanks to those who reviewed! I loved 'em :) _****

****_I hope you'll review on this chapter and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! =D _****

_I'll update as soon as I can on this story, but I will update. That's definite. :) As for the when? idk. But it will be on here as soon as I possibly can. _

_~vampireangelxx~_


	3. You're the only one I want

**Author's Note**

_**Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you'll like this chapter (: I'll try to make it as long as possible. Thanks! **_

_**~vampireangelxx~ **_

**Chapter 3 **_*Two weeks later*_

I walked around Court, just watching for any threats, when it happened.

I was minding my own business when all of a sudden, and it happened so fast I literally didn't have any time to react, a woman about a few years older than me—I wasn't sure how old—came up to me, and punched me in the face, hard enough that I flew back a few feet, hitting a stone wall. She was a dhampir, so that didn't surprise me.

I was still in shock, but before I could recover, she came at me again and kicked me in the stomach, but I quickly got up, staggering a little but I quickly recovered my balance, and punched _her_ face.

She looked startled, and she came at me again, but before she could actually do anything, a man in a black suit came running toward us. When he did, he glared at me.

What the heck?

"Did you just punch her?" He demanded.

"She punched me first!" I exclaimed, horrified and angry.

"I don't care, you hurt her! More importantly, she's an actress!"

"Actress?" I exclaimed, even more confused than ever.

"Yes, actress, and most widely known too. And," He added slowly. "I'm her agent."

"Oh yes, of course you are, I wouldn't want to hurt her precious feelings," I said sarcastically.

"What's going on here?" A new, familiar voice asked.

Dimitri.

He walked over to us, and when I glanced over at the "actress", she ran towards Dimitri, running her hands across his chest. I stared in shock and anger.

Dimitri was the picture of calmness, but I saw the shock and confusion in his eyes.

The agent was on his cellphone by that point, walking off. I growled at her, and ran over to her, where she turned around abruptly, smiling sweetly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want with me? Why'd you punch me?" I demanded to her, but also trying to let Dimitri know she'd punched me, just in a subtle way.

"Oh silly me, I'm so sorry, I guess my _temper _got the best of me," She said innocently, but oh, she wasn't innocent.

"You are a—"My words were cut off by Dimitri giving me a sharp look.

"What's your name?" I asked as casually as I could manage. The truth was, I wanted to find more about her—but not for the sake of getting to know her.

"My name is Alexandra, Alexandra Kingston." She said grandly and proudly, like she was the queen of the freaking world.

"Ah. Okay." I said calmly, or as calmly as I could manage.

"Let's go, Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said, stone-faced once more, and I immediately ran to his side. I shot Alexandra a haughty look. She glared at me. I smiled.

Before I turned my head around, I saw her glance at Dimitri, and she grinned mischievously. I couldn't help a quiet gasp. Dimitri shot me a questioning look. I stared straight ahead, trying to focus on our destination, which was palace housing.

When we arrived there, I headed straight in, avoiding Dimitri's eyes. I knew he wanted to talk to me.

"What happened back there?" He asked calmly. I finally met his eyes.

I recapped the whole situation. "Ah, so your temper got the best of you again, right?"

"She freaking punched me, Dimitri! And, like, kicked me in the stomach! I told you that! Didn't you listen?" I demanded.

"I did. I agree, she had no right to do that. But you could have taken it calmly, but," He added, seeing me protest, "I understand that you still have problems with your anger once in a while."

"Well. I'm so sorry that my temper got the best of me. I can't believe you, Dimitri. I thought you understood me better than this." I said; my voice cracking. Dang it.

"Rose, I do understand you." I could tell his calmness wasn't going to last much longer.

"Dimitri, do you know Alexandra?" I abruptly changed the subject. He didn't answer. He glanced out the window.

"Well?" I demanded. "Do you?"

"I do. I grew up with her."

"Oh. Okay." I forced a smile and walked away. It took almost all my self-control to walk away.

I didn't want to argue anymore with Dimitri. I opened the door to our bedroom, and I lay down on the couch, not wanting to sleep on the bed. I stared at the ceiling.

Then I heard the door open out in the living room. My senses picked it up.

I got up and opened the bedroom door a crack to see what was going on. Dimitri was standing at the door, and I saw a glimpse of Alexandra at the door. Her expression looked…pleading.

My eyes bulged. How dare he talk to her?

I stopped breathing as she locked her arms around his neck, and I saw her kiss him.

And he let her. He _let_ her kiss him.

My heart was already breaking slowly and steadily. I couldn't tell if he was kissing her back, but I swear, I thought I saw him close his eyes, but I couldn't say for sure. I shut the door gently. I fell to my knees, crying.

I cried for a long time, my heart breaking even more as I replayed him kissing her in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe this was happening. How could he do that to me?

My back was against the door by this point, my legs drawn up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, feeling heartbroken.

Some part of me was screaming that it was all a misunderstanding, but I didn't listen to it. I saw with my own eyes. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I shifted into a position where I was lying in front of the door. I eventually fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

I woke up a while later, and I remembered I'd slept in front of the door. My heart felt like it was in pieces. Then the door behind me opened.

"Rose?" Dimitri was apparently looking for me.

"I'm right here, idiot." I muttered. His voice grew closer and then he came into view.

"Rose, I came to—"He started to say but I stood up, on shaky legs unfortunately, and went past him, going out of my way to bump him. Not that it would do any harm to him.

"Rose!" Dimitri said behind me. I supposed I was being childish, but people do crazy and reckless things when they're upset.

Dimitri grabbed my shoulder right when I was about to run out the door. Dang. Why couldn't I be faster?

Dimitri shut the door, and pushed me against the wall, not roughly but not gently either, and placed his palms on either side of me against the wall.

"Rose, it's not what you think." He said with that freaking calmness.

"I saw it with my own eyes! I'm not listening to you!" I exclaimed and I avoided his eyes. I gritted my teeth.

"Roza, look at me." When I didn't, he sighed. "Rose, it really isn't what you think. I'm sorry if it upset you, I really am, but you need to listen to me if you want to know the whole truth of what happened."

"Fine, whatever. Share your story." I replied bitterly.

"When Alexandra came over, we talked and then she did kiss me, but I was in shock, so much so that I couldn't at first move my arms to push her away. When I finally did, she left, giving up, finally."

"Oh. I believe you," I meant it. "Just don't do anything like that again. Not that I'm mad at you, I just want revenge against her." I grinned mischievously, and suddenly, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. "So long as you don't want her. 'Cause, if you did, I'd probably want to punch you."

He leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear, "You're the only one I want, Roza, you're the only one I will ever love. She doesn't get me like you do."

His voice sent shivers through me, but they were warm, tingling shivers. I smiled.

"I'm glad, so, so glad." I kissed him. His arms tightened around me. As the kiss grew sweeter, and the love between us grew stronger, my heartache immediately faded.

I understood what happened now, but that didn't mean I didn't hate her for what she'd done. Could anyone blame me? I didn't think anyone could. Anyone would have gotten mad at her if she'd tried to steal their lover.

We broke apart slightly, but just to gaze into each other's eyes. He smiled and I saw the sparks fly between us. I grinned, and stepped out of his embrace.

I didn't even take two steps before he'd caught me again, his arms around my waist, this time from behind me. I laughed.

"Do you have a habit of letting me go then catching me again?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled, warm and deep, then he led me to the couch and pushed me gently down on the couch. I frowned, confused, and my eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

He laughed again at my expression. He sat down beside me, but not before pulling something out of his pocket. It looked like a red velvet jewelry box, like the kind that held a ring. I was so confused, I had to ask.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the ring box. He didn't answer. Instead he said, getting up off the couch and onto one knee (I'd already stopped breathing by this point),

"Rosemarie Hathaway…Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

**Author's Note**

:D I hope you liked this chapter! Review, if you want to. Thanks! :)

~vampireangelxx~


	4. kidnapped!

**Chapter 4**

My breath was lost from me as soon as he'd proposed. I honestly didn't expect this. How could I?

But, without missing a beat, I whispered, "Yes." I loved the look in his eyes, the way they sparkled, and he slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand.

I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He suddenly lifted me in the air, spinning me around, and I laughed. "Whoaaaa!" He set me down.

"You're that excited, huh, comrade?" I grinned. He didn't answer; he cupped my face between his hands and leaned down to kiss me.

He pulled away slightly after a moment of kissing, and he whispered in my ear, "I'll go get everything ready. You go check on the queen. I'll join you later."

I smiled. "Okay. You amaze me, you know that, right?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. Right before he left, he said, "I know." He then walked out the door.

I smiled hugely, and after a few moments, I left, shutting the door behind me. I went to where Lissa was at. I entered the building, and saw Lissa talking to Christian.

"Hey, Lissa," I said. "Are you busy?" I asked. She turned around and she smiled at me.

"Hey, Rose. I'm not busy at the moment. How are you?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm okay. I—is that a ring on your finger?" She exclaimed, more shocked than disgusted. Why would she be disgusted? Dang. I forgot to hide it. Oh well. I might as well tell her.

"Dimitri…he proposed to me." I murmured, pitching my voice low, but I knew she could hear. She grinned excitedly, and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you, Rose! We'll get the preparations ready! What are your wedding colors?"

"Er, well, we haven't exactly discussed it yet. Dimitri's off getting it ready, I think. But you don't have to help, Liss, really." She smiled radiantly.

"I know, but I want to. Can you go get Dimitri? So you can discuss it."

"I don't even know where he's at."

"Hmm…well, he should be somewhere. Christian can go help you find him. Can you, Christian?" She turned her head over to where he was standing. He shrugged, nonchalant, and walked ahead of me to the door.

"Wait, Dimitri said he'd join me soon. I'll discuss it with him then." I said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine too."

"Hey, Christian, you don't have to help me with finding Dimitri." I said just loud enough so he could hear me. He looked exasperated but came back anyway. He sat down in one of the chairs that were against the wall.

"Hey, Lissa, are you ready to go yet?" Christian asked.

"Patience," She said gently to him. She turned back to me. "So we'll wait until Guardian Belikov returns?"

I nodded. "Yeah, then we'll go from there."

"Okay. Christian? Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for a while, but yeah. I'm ready." Christian replied calmly.

"I'll just wait here while you go….wherever you're going."

"We're going to palace housing, to our room." Lissa said.

"Oh…okay. See you later?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded. Christian looked impatient. I didn't even know what they were going to do. Not that I wanted to know.

They left shortly thereafter, and a few moments later after they left, Dimitri walked in. I smiled. "Hey, what took you so long? Her Royal Majesty just left with her lover." I grinned.

"You mean Christian?"

"No, I mean Ralf Sarcozy." I said sarcastically, and made a gagging noise at the reference to Ralf. He rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around me anyway. He sat down on the edge of the platform and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Roza, sometimes you can be so difficult."

"It's a wonder you put up with me." I laughed. He kissed me briefly.

"You're worth it, Roza. So, so worth it." He said nearly the same thing a long time ago. Though it was only, like, two years since we met. It seemed so distant ago.

"So, what's your wedding color?" I asked, secretly betting that his color was going to be brown. My color was a little obvious.

"You speak like you already know your color," He said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup. I do. But tell me yours first."

"Hmmm….I think I'll go with light blue." He said thoughtfully.

I just stared. He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I figured you'd pick brown. Y'know, since that's the color of your hair and eyes, obviously." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" He said, obviously off guard. That was rare for him.

"My color is—" I began.

"Red." He interrupted.

"Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed. He got it right! Sheesh, was there anything he _didn't_ know about me? Not that I minded him guessing things about me, but sometimes it was so dang annoying.

"How'd you know?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Lucky guess. Besides, it's your favorite color."

I glared. He just laughed. I sighed. "Interesting colors, red and blue. Well, no. Those are normal colors, I guess."

"Did you get your tux?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. You should get your dress soon."

"Yeah, I guess I should." I stood up and Dimitri stood up too.

"I suppose we should get going. Let's get back to palace housing." Dimitri said.

"Okay." We walked to the door, and suddenly, Alexandra appeared in the doorway. I glared. Dimitri just looked exasperated.

Without thinking, I raised my fist and punched her pretty little face. The impact was enough that she flew a few feet out the door.

"Rose!" Dimitri chastised. I walked ahead of him, passing Alexandra who bared her teeth at me, and I heard Dimitri sigh in exasperation behind me.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at palace housing. Dimitri had an angry expression on his face, and I kept the fear off my face. I gave him a calm look.

"Dimitri, she deserved it." I said calmly.

It was weird how _he_ was the one about to lose his control and _I_ was the picture of calmness. Reversed much?

"Rose, that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong! What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm not a child, Dimitri!" I snapped, losing that calmness. It was a fleeting thing.

"You're acting like one." He said calmly but I detected an undercurrent of anger in his tone.

I took three deep, slow breaths, shutting my eyes and pressing my fists to my temples.

"Dimitri," I began slowly, finally opening my eyes. "We're equals, remember? I'm nineteen years old, and you're twenty-six. I know this is completely off the original topic, but I don't care. Marriage won't work between us.

"Dimitri," I said again, seeing his expression. "As much as I want to marry you, you have to consider the fact that we're guardians and we…we're members of the royal guard. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Dimitri, but it's just not going to work out.

"I love you a lot, but it's just not going to work out. I'm sorry, Dimitri, but you of all people should know that." I averted my eyes.

"You're right," He said calmly, surprising me. Our eyes met again. "It isn't going to work out. I don't think it ever will."

I tried really hard not to cry as I slid off the ring and handed it back to him. He put it in his pocket. I also tried really hard to keep my composure.

"Guardian Hathaway! Guardian Belikov!"

I pivoted and saw Guardian Tanner—Mikhail—and Guardian Croft—Hans—at the front door.

"What is it?" Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"Her Royal Majesty and Lord Ozera have been kidnapped!" Guardian Tanner said.

No. Freaking. Way.

**Author's Note**

_**I know, I know, I left you with a major cliffhanger! :P I'll update as soon as I can! Also thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter! Thanks for reading so far! ^-^**_

_**~vampireangelxx~**_


	5. a thousand years

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for not updating on this story in a LONG time; I was just busy with things and all. **

**I hope you understand. :) Now, in the last chapter, the ending was a definite cliffhanger. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~vampireangelxx~**

**Chapter 5**

We set off immediately to find Lissa and Christian. About fifty guardians were coming with us.

But several guardians were staying behind to watch the Court.

I honestly don't know how Lissa and Christian got kidnapped when they were surrounded by guardians.

It made no sense. And it wasn't, like, possible. Since you'd think the guardians would watch the Queen of the Moroi world.

My life was messed up as it was.

Dimitri had given me a cell phone last Christmas, so it came in handy whenever someone called me.

I had been so grateful and happy that we'd ended up making love another time.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I walked with the guardians to the vans. I answered it.

"Rose Hathaway speaking," Dimitri glanced at me curiously.

"Rose?"

"_LISSA?_" I practically shouted. Okay, I did shout. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

The guardians gave me odd glances at my outburst, but they stopped too.

"Whoa, calm down, Rose! You're acting like I'm hurt or something."

"Lissa, we thought you were freaking kidnapped! Where are you?" I asked desperately.

"At Court," She said slowly. "Where else?"

I felt my face flush furiously, but I tried to keep my features neutral.

"Okay. Goodbye. Wait, why did you call? Do you need something?" I asked, ignoring the angry expressions on the guardians.

Well, except Dimitri. He was merely surprised from what I could tell.

Only his eyes showed it, though, the rest of his face was neutral. Along with his stance.

"I was just wondering why there was an army of guardians about to head out of Court. I'm safe, Rose. I'm fine." Lissa said calmly but I could hear a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Okay. Well. Goodbye." I shut my phone and scratched my arm, even though it wasn't itchy.

"What was _that_ about?" One guardian asked. I didn't know his name.

I blushed furiously again, fighting to keep my expression calm.

"That was Her Royal Majesty, and well, apparently she's still here. Safe." I explained calmly. Or as calmly as I could manage.

The guardians were clearly confused. I didn't blame them.

"Oh, and just for your information, Guardian Tanner informed us that Her Royal Majesty was kidnapped. Or so we thought. Along with Guardian Croft."

The group split apart just then and Dimitri and I walked back to palace housing.

* * *

><p>As soon as we walked in, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, pushed me down on the couch, and kissed my lips so passionately, my whole body tingled.<p>

Dimitri's lips trailed down my neck, and his touch sent sparks through me.

His hands were all over me, and I brought his mouth back to mine.

"You're…so gorgeous," He said a little breathlessly, gazing into my eyes. I smiled and kissed his lips.

I ran my hands over his chest. "And you're a god," I said, grinning at his expression.

Like he thought I was insane for even thinking it. I laughed, and kissed his cheek.

Eventually, we stopped making out, and just lay there. With his arms around me, it was the perfect moment.

"You're amazing," I said, shutting my eyes and pressed closer to him. His arms tightened around me in response.

"I suppose, but you're glorious, like an angel."

"Me? An angel? Yeah, I can picture that perfectly," I laughed.

"Okay, maybe more like a devilish angel."

I glared at him. "Okay, now that's just that insulting."

He laughed, warm and deep, making my heart flutter.

"It's true. You remind me of a devilish angel."

I groaned. "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"I don't know. Technically, you brought it up by claiming I'm amazing."

"Claiming?" I exclaimed. "I _know_ you're amazing."

"I'm not even going to argue. It'd be pointless."

"This whole _conversation_ is pointless," I muttered. He just laughed.

I smiled. "Glad I amuse you."

He smiled too. I kissed his lips. I grew tired, and I yawned. I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms….

* * *

><p>I woke up to see that Dimitri was gone. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to grab something to munch on.<p>

I chose an apple, just because I couldn't really find anything else. Normally, I'd choose something sugary, but today I didn't feel like it.

I leaned against the counter as I took a bite of my apple. As soon as I did, though, Dimitri walked in.

He came to a halt, a shocked expression on his face as he watched me eat the apple.

I choked on the piece of apple that was in my throat, and I started coughing majorly. Dimitri strode over to me, and pounded my back.

I spat out the piece of apple. I shuddered involuntarily.

Wow. Talk about a major embarrassment.

"Did you have to startle me?" I asked.

He shrugged, but didn't answer. Instead he said, "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for…um…helping me."

"Anytime."

"So, what'd you come in here for, comrade? I assume you had a reason?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to talk to you about something." He walked off into the living room, and I followed.

I sat in the recliner; he sat across from me, on the other recliner.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about, comrade?"

I caught a flash of some emotion in his eyes, but before I could tell what it was, it was gone.

"Rose, I know we've been through this before, not too long ago, but I wanted to tell you something. Something you may or may not know."

He hesitated, and then added, "You do know that it's possible to be a guardian and be married?"

I stared. "No, it's not…"

"Actually, it is. Alberta is living proof."

My eyes bulged. "You've got to be kidding me. Alberta? Married? Yeah, right."

"Would I lie to you, Roza?"

"No. Okay, fine. She's married. What does that have to do…with…" My words trailed off. I slowly realized the meaning behind his words. He arched an eyebrow.

I blushed furiously. I pressed my lips together and looked away. "I don't know, Dimitri. I've already said yes once, but then I had to say no later 'cause I thought it wasn't possible…I just feel bad."

"Don't feel bad, Rose. I didn't blame you, and I don't blame you if you still didn't think we could get married."

"Dimitri, it's not that I don't want us to, well, _you know_. It's just that people will…talk. Not that I care what people think. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Roza, it's okay. It's really up to you. And if you don't think we should, then I'm fine with it. Really." He smiled reassuringly and his eyes were full of compassion and understanding.

"Yes," I murmured, suddenly deciding on the spot. But I was sure of my decision.

"What?"

"Yes. I will. I _will _marry you. And this time, I won't change my mind. I promise I'll see it through. I love you. That's why I'm marrying you. Because I love you." I stood up and he stood up too.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, and I locked my arms around his neck. I loved the look in his eyes.

Our lips met. The kiss was sweet and so full of warmth my heart couldn't help but flutter.

My heart began pounding when he pulled away slightly. He slid the ring on my third finger of my left hand.

"I'll love you for every day of my entire existence. I'll love you for a thousand years. I'll love you forever." He murmured, our foreheads touching.

I blushed but smiled anyway. "And I'll never stop loving you."

He smiled, unintentionally making my heart pound faster.

"You know how happy you've made me, Roza?"

"I think I can imagine how happy you must be. I'm feeling the same way." We kissed again, a little more passionately.

I don't think I'd ever felt so happy in my entire life.

I was going to marry my soul mate.

**Author's Note**

**Hope you like it! =) **

**I'll update ASAP. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**

**~vampireangelxx~**


End file.
